NPCs
Velmertaria Skovur Nobility can be found here. *Alexander Trenton **Member of the Jeweler's Guild. Runs a shop. Tatiana's father. *Tatiana Trenton **A quiet and refined lass who has just recently entered into The Season, despite being a commoner. *Matthew Torrent **Member of the Jeweler's Guild. Friend of Alexander Trenton. Gave Ulhar the quest to rescue the caravan. *Mr. Anku **Runs Anku's Tinctures, Potions, Salves, Herbs, and More. Interested in new and rare components for his research. *Neala Stonesdown **Member of the church of Garond Jewelbeard. **A dwarven woman who accepts no foolishness from others. While she scowls most of the time, a few people have seen her face soften and even heard a laugh or two. *Bertha Hammerbelly **A kind, well-spoken dwarven woman who worships Garond Jewelbeard. **A scholar and a teacher, this woman also gives quite sound advice. *Tuvral Icerock **Head Priest of Garond Jewelbeard in Skovur. **Dwarven man who hails from the North *Sarah Pendergast (age 21) **A petite woman who now works at the Blue Flask. She is also a sculptor. *Benjamin Abernathy (age 29) **A adventurer and a scholar. He is associated with the Church of Althea. *Trithza Trinhar **The owner and keeper of the Blue Flask Inn. She is struggling under the amount of debt her husband left behind after his death. *Terjon Trinhar (deceased) **Died approximately 4 months ago (since the campaign started). *Tayli Trinhar (juvenile; age 4 years) **Trithza's eldest. Sometimes helps manage the Blue Flask. *Ethero Trinhar (juvenile; age 4 years) **He works as an apprentice for a confectioner. *Ceri Trinhar (very young; age 7 months) **One of a set of triplets. *Izak Trinhar (very young; age 7 months) **One of a set of triplets. *Myani Trinhar (very young; age 7 months) **One of a set of triplets. *Bithzi (very young ; age 8 months) **A red kobold who is a friend of Myani's. *Edari Loventlin **Bronze scaled kobold. A cleric of Shara Sunathar. *Vivara Uskornari **The High Priestess of Shara Sunathar *Pomona Trine **A buxom gnomish woman. Runs a metal jewelry shop which also carries metal dust. Has fantastic hair. *Spencer Trellis (age 17) **A young man who runs various errands to make a living. *Maxwell Valverde **A man who holds the deed to the Blue Flask. *Jarexi Nheeothi (young adult) **Runs a Confectioner's Shoppe called Sugar Snap Sweets **White scaled kobold. *Horatio Blackburn **An unsavory man who runs a brothel *Elaine Bradford **A no-nonsense woman who makes a living working with wood. *Rosalie Beckett **A plumekith aasimar who is a member of the Linaial clergy. *Asphodel Runespark **A sturdy halfling adventurer. **She is a Shadowdancer. *Otto Calder **A barrister who specializes in real estate law. *Lauren Matrilla **An attractive woman who is an adventurer and worshipper of Idinai. She is also a witchwolf . *Godiva Griffin **A tailor, proprietor of Godiva's Finery, a shop frequented by Lady Raini Stothguyya, Lady Ashes Shantzi, and Lord Theobaldus Quinn. *Mabel Thornbrue **The gnomish proprietor of the Crushed Apple. Naturally brown of hair as a throwback to a sorcerous bloodline she does fully possess, she compensates for the lack of bright color in her hairstyle with impeccable form and copious accessories, favoring an autumnal theme. **Collects drinking cultures from all walks of life; everything from wine-pouring ceremonies to the traditions of laborers. **Has two nephews who assist with the day-to-day operations of the Crushed Apple. *Jedediah Hornsworth **The human proprietor of Evermore, a high-end establishment frequented by wealthy adventurers. A stout, scarred man, dark of hair and eye. **A former companion of Baron Vasil Shantzi; he did not emigrate to Blanchedfield, but his son did to open his own business. Miiruth *Harold **A young and relatively inexperienced wizard. His familiar is a black cat with one white sock named Solace *Gytha Minfree **A half-elf woman whom, with the assistance of her giant weasel companion, is the Watcher of Miiruth, a position that is basically a one-person town guard. *Ellen Ravelt **The proprietor of The Minstrel's Cellar. **A stout brunette woman who is quite kind. Tivere Lindelin *Hedl Hialmison **A middle age dwarven man. Runs Eryn's Rest (inn). *Rachel Wainwright **Works at Eryn's Rest as a server. *Roger Smith (age 14) **A quiet young boy who worked at the Red Freckle's stables. He lived in Autumnvale up until recently. His parents perished in the flames, but he has been reunited with his younger sisters. He has a penchant for whittling. *Addison "Addy" Smith (age 7) **A precocious young girl. She has a bit of an attitude and is protective of her twin sister. *Allison "Ally" Smith (age 7) **Ally is quiet and prefers to let Addy do most of the talking. Ornshire Lockgate *Gilla Greenspan **Runs the Red Freckle. A halfling woman who brews perry in her free time. Also a retired alchemist. 'Reapwell ' * 'Applegate ' * 'Tenafield ' * 'Rhytir ' * 'Autumnvale' *Thomas Smith (deceased) * Taffy Smith (deceased) 'Bear's Rend' *Terica Waldrom **The head housekeeper at the Stothguyya manor. She is a stern, buxom women who takes her duties very seriously. *Myesha Washburn **The stablemaster at the Stothguyya manor. *Anika Rine **The kitchen girl at the Stothguyya manor. Misc *Miya **Lives in a hillock west of the road between Lockgate and Bear's Rend. Her companions are Rocky and Puli. She is extremely pregnant. *Rocky **A well behaved Dire Badger. He is Miya's animal companion. *Puli **A gourd leshy that works in Miya's garden. Blanchedfield Fort Triumph * Commander Fargo Lorn ** A grizzled, but kind-hearted warrior, second only to the Baron in command of Blanchedfield's militia. ** An old friend of the Baron, with eyes for his sister. * Filia Shantzi ** The Baron's sister, a master smith who produces what magical arms, armor and magical materiel Blanchedfield's militia can afford. ** Fond of Fargo, but afraid her transgender status may offend him. * Exalted Mother Vorrelexi Sharakatima ** Blanchedfield's only priestess of Shara. ** A black-scaled kobold who previously led a Black Dragon's cult until the Baron and Baroness intervened. * Scarlett Hemmingshax, Sworn of Idinai ** A deeply-devoted Paladin of Idinai and cohort of Baron Shantzi. ** Uses her divine connection to avoid sleep whenever feasible. * Shini Kinless, Sworn of Linaial (deceased) ** Among the fiercest individuals Blanchedfield has ever seen, as passionate in her personal life as in combat. ** Killed by a Black Dragon cultist in the Slaughter of Widemaw; she refused resurrection. ** Lady Ashes Shantzi blames herself for her death, not unreasonably. Category:People Category:Reference Category:In-Character Reference